


Three Words

by SirensCalling



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCalling/pseuds/SirensCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt submitted by swanspirate from tumblr: Killian says the 3 words and thinks it will scare Emma but that’s not what happens, she says them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler from S4. Just a drabble.

Emma stormed out of the dinner, rage and confusion boiling in her veins, spurning her forward. All she could see was Killian smiling down at Elsa, and the queen smiling back.

_Stupid, stupid!_ How had she believed that he was different? All men betrayed her, they all left, they all lied- 

"Emma! Sweetheart, wait!" She felt his hand close around her arm, firmly but gently drawing her to a stop. 

Emma gazed at him through her curtains of long blond hair, afraid he noticed the tears welling in her eyes. 

"Leave me alone, Hook." She said as she pulled her arm free of his grasp.

Killian winced, his old moniker striking him like a well aimed arrow. He had grown used to her saying ‘Killian’, loving how it sounded on her lips.

"Emma, why are you running from me? You said you were done running." 

"I am done! I’m done being lied to, I’m done being betrayed, and I’m done with _you!_ " Emma turned to leave, but stumbled, pitching forward. 

Killian caught her in his arms, holding her close, staring down at her tear streaked face.

"Can’t you see how much I’ve missed you these last few days? My thoughts are of you, always of you. There is no room for another woman in my mind, in my heart, but you Emma. I love you," those three fatal words sprung free before Killian could stop them. 

Emma’s eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise. Killian cursed himself. If a minor case of jealousy sent her running, a confession of love would surely have her running for the hills, damn him-

"I love you, too." Emma croaked, her voice shaky. "I love you and it’s real. It’s so real and it _terrifies_ me. I’m so exposed to you, Killian, I know you could hurt me if I let you and I don’t want to be hurt anymore-" 

Killian yanked her forwards, crushing his lips down on hers’. His arm moved up her back, molding her body against his. He drank her in, pouring every ounce of the love and desperation he felt for her into the Kiss. When he pulled away, Emma’s face was flushed, lips swollen and her eyes shinning like dewy leaves. 

"I couldn’t hurt you, Emma, not ever. Hurting you … would be like tearing out my heart. Because you are my heart, Emma Swan. It belongs to you." Emma lips moved into a trembling smile, her hand reaching up between them to touch his heart.

"You have my heart, too," she whispered as she melted into his warm embrace.


End file.
